


it’s different at night

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Just them being soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Tony takes a moment to just be. Steve joins him.





	it’s different at night

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something nice and happy and it’s almost midnight and I’m missing London so,,,,here u go
> 
> (Hope u enjoy!)

Tony stands on the balcony, leaning on the railing. He’s just...watching. Watching the bright lights, the cars going by, the people walking along, laughing and talking to each other. 

He does wish he could see the stars, but it’s okay. This is good enough, now.

He listens - to the distant chatter, the honking of horns and the rumble of engines, the slam of doors, the music coming from somewhere.

Tony should really do this more often. Take some time to just watch and listen. To just be. He works too much. He has to, and he enjoys it, but he likes this. It’s calming, the noise, the lights, the cool breeze on his skin. It’s better at night. In the day, it’s too bright, too loud. It’s just too much. At night...it’s okay.

He hears footsteps, but doesn’t turn around. Someone stops a foot or two away from him, leaning against the railing, watching. Listening. Tony doesn’t have to look to know who it is.

They just exist, for a bit. 

It’s nice. 

The minutes tick by, and as much as Tony is enjoying what’s currently happening, he wants something else, so he scoots over a foot or two, and leans against Steve. Steve tenses for just a fraction of a moment, then relaxes, and puts an arm around him.

Tony lets out a happy sigh, and leans in. Steve is warm - a contrast to the night air. Tony turns his head and presses a kiss to his cheek. Steve hums contentedly, and turns his head as well. He smiles, eyes twinkling, and kisses Tony properly. It’s soft and full of warmth and promises. 

After a bit, they pull away, and Tony rests his head on Steve’s shoulder, turning back to the city.

They just watch, and listen, existing together.


End file.
